


A Prince in Waiting

by AlexMac725



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: Prince Edward Kaspbrack has been locked inside of his castle his whole life. His mother, Queen Sonia Kaspbrack, promised her late husband to host a ball in Eddie's honor if he hadn't found a wife by the time he was 18, so she invited the whole kingdom to entertain her sheltered son.She never expected him to know some of the people who were going and she certainly didn't expect him to become so entranced by one of the poor boys that stole him away to dance.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	1. Royal Life Behind a Wall

Prince Edward Kasbrack is known across the kingdom as Derry's golden child. His mother, Queen Sonia Kasbrack, while grieving her husband, shut the castle that used to be home to so many parties so that no one could ever come near her or her child again. She wanted to protect him from the world. Looking into the castle though, you would think that Eddie would never know what was happening to his people, but he seemed to know everything all the time.

Since the gates have closed, people often wonder about the prince that seems to have taken over the ruling of the kingdom in his father's absence. His signature is on all of the official documents that are released to the public and he seems to be the only one able to make any change when it came to the Quarry Riots. He peacefully settled the hundred-year-old rampage against the kingdom of Derry without ever leaving the castle. He single-handedly saved hundreds of lives without a single soul knowing what the boy looked like. Some speculated that the king was still alive and calling the shots, but others weren't as sure.

Behind closed doors, Eddie knew that he wasn't much. He was a nervous wreck and hated when anyone would give him attention. He was good at taking care of the kingdom thanks to his mother's guidance and overprotectiveness but that was about it. 

The knowledge of the goings-on in the kingdom all came from his consorts. They told him everything from the nervous glances of the guards while mentioning neighborhood kingdoms to the gossip between the dukes and dutchesses. He sorted through everything and could figure out where to go from there without leaving the comfort of his office, but for the last year something has seemed off. A presence seemed to be missing in the castle and Eddie felt that the halls were far too quiet for his liking, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Other princes that came before him were all skilled in swords or archery or some other physical sport while Eddie would rather sit with Mike and Ben in the library to talk about strategies. They were his oldest consorts and along with his personal guard Bill, Eddie was able to do anything. The biggest pain in his neck right now, though was the upcoming ball that his mother insisted on hosting. 

"It's how I met your father and how you will be able to meet your future wife." Eddie sighed when Sonia told him of her plans.

"I'm too busy to worry about a wife, Ma. I have a kingdom to run." _Plus, I don't want to find a wife. Maybe I'll find a cute guy but then the kingdom will start rumors about their gay prince. No thanks. ___

__"It's tradition, Eddiebear. I'm sorry, but I'm putting my foot down on this one. I made a promise to your father and I will see it through."_ _

__And that's how he ended up here, standing in the long-empty ballroom that would host the whole kingdom later in the day and choosing plates for all of their guests. He asked Mike and Ben to help him, but they could tell how much Eddie was dreading the evening._ _

__"The one good thing I can see about this is I can finally introduce you to Beverly," Ben said, trying to make light of the situation._ _

__"Yeah," Mike smiled up at Bill. "And you can finally introduce us to that guy that you always flush over."_ _

__Just like he said, Bill's face turned bright red and Eddie laughed at his friends._ _

__"If I finally get to meet the infamous Stanley, this whole ball thing will be worth it."_ _

__Bill shrugged. "H-h-he said he would come and b-b-bring a friend with him."_ _

__"Competition?" Mike asked and Bill shook his head._ _

__"An old friend of ours from school. We grew up together. He's a loudmouth and always makes mom jokes and stuff."_ _

__"Sounds like a peach," Eddie scoffed and looked to the clock. "Sorry. I have to go get ready now. I'll see you guys later?"_ _

__"Yup. See you, Eddie." Mike waved to him as he led the way to the washroom with Bill behind him._ _

__Eddie hated when Bill was forced to come into the room with him by his mother, so Bill waited outside with the door open as Eddie soaked in the bath. It was a compromise that worked with everyone and it was the most privacy Eddie ever got during his life._ _

__Sitting in the bath, his mind wandered to his friends._ _

__He'd heard so much about Beverly and Stan that they already seemed like old friends to them. He knew how Stan and Bill met and fell madly in love as children and how Ben was studying in the library at home one day when he saw a fiery redhead that captured him with a simple smile. He wondered if he would ever feel like that with anyone. Probably not._ _

__This was the first time that the kingdom would even see their prince since he was a child and he knew that everyone expected him to be just like his dad. He shook his head and glanced out the door to look for Bill's silhouette that has become a source of comfort for him._ _

__"Hey, Bill?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Can you tell me more about your friend from home that's coming? I feel like I know everything about Stan, but I've never heard of another friend." He watched Bill's shoulders shake from silent laughter._ _

__"He's a-a-annoying, but he's one of the most genuine people I've ever met. He's not s-s-scared to s-say what he wants and he's certainly not shy about it. There was a point when we were kids that I got into a fight with him. I don't remember what it was about, I just r-remember that I gave him a bloody lip and he refused to apologize. He said that 'even though you won, that doesn't mean you're right.'" Eddie smiled and leaned his head back as Bill talked. "He reminds me of you sometimes."_ _

__"What? How?"_ _

__"You guys are so different, like on different planes of e-e-e-existence, but you have the same passion for things. When you know something's wrong you'll do anything to fix it. It doesn't matter how, but whatever it is you'll do it."_ _

__Eddie nodded even though Bill couldn't see him, but he caught Bill's smirk from the other side of the door. "He's pretty cute too."_ _

__"Bill!"_ _

__"W-w-what? He is. I mean, if you like the tall, skinny, mop of curly hair, and won't shut up kinda guys."_ _

__"Noted. Thanks."_ _

__Bill was the first person that Eddie trusted to come out to. Granted, he didn't want to and when Bill just follows him around all day it's really hard to keep secrets, especially when Eddie had a breakdown over marrying some girl and having children together. Bill was there to help him through it and to come out to Ben and Mike who were both supportive. His mom was another story altogether._ _

__In the hall, Eddie watched someone come up to Bill and whisper something that he nodded to. When the other person left, Bill said, "J-just letting you know, people are starting to show up downstairs."_ _

__"Ma's greeting them?"_ _

__"Yes. It's all Dukes and Duchesses at this point."_ _

__"Good. Mike is with her?"_ _

__"Yes." Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. With Mike there, there was no way his mother would be able to say anything to embarrass them._ _

__"Alright." He stood up and got out, finally feeling clean enough. "Let's get me looking like a prince then."_ _


	2. Seeing the King

Bill brought his clothes in and together they got Eddie dressed into his family colors of green and white, then they calmed his hair and set off back towards the ballroom. He was happy with how unprincely he looked. He could blend in with Bill's friends and they would never know. Well, for a few seconds before his name was announced. It didn't matter though. Bill said that they wouldn't care that he was the prince and he believed it.

The sound of music was already flowing through the halls of the castle and Eddie felt some strange warmth coming from the room as the smell of dinner flooded his senses. He shook his head and followed after Bill, letting the room quiet as his name was announced.

"Introducing, Prince Edward Kasprack of the royal family."

With that out of the way, he could finally look around and absorb the madness that was already happening without him. 

People from all across the kingdom were there. Some in the best money could buy and others in rags, but it was clearly all they could afford. Across the room, there was a clear distinction between the wealthy and the poor as the well-to-do people tried to flock to Eddie as if accepting him as their own. The poorer looking people stayed as far from him as possible as if they would infect him with their unfortunate.

"My dear, it's been so long," some old woman smiled at him and tried to grab at his cheeks, but he dodged. 

"Yes, it has," he said, "My apologies, but I must find my mother before dinner is announced." He heard the woman say something before he disappeared into the crowd toward the thrones. One was occupied by his mother and the other sat empty, waiting for the day that Eddie became king.

"Hi, Ma." She turned and smiled at her son.

"Hello, Eddiebear. Are you ready to announce dinner?"

"I guess. Do you want me to do it now?" She nodded and he turned to the crowd of people. Some were already quieting, but he was scanning faces for Ben or Mike and couldn't find them. Oh well. He would find them later.

"Hello everyone," he said and the room fell silent. "Thank you all for coming to our home to celebrate with our family. You are welcome to eat and drink to your heart's content. Please enjoy."

The crowd began to clap and the staff started to bring food out to the tables to feed the mass of people. 

"You did wonderfully," Sonia said, and Eddie smiled back at her.

"Thank you. I'm going to make my rounds and find Mike and Ben." She nodded and he started wondering, greeting strangers as he went with Bill on his heels the whole time. He walked from wealthy couples to poor groups, trying to mix them together and only mildly succeeding.

Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and Bill whispered, "Stan just went out to f-f-foyer with everyone."

"Alright. Let's go." He turned back to the duke he was speaking to. "I'm sorry, I must see to another matter. I'm glad that you're enjoying our entertainment, please come to me if you have any questions. I will be happy to answer them."

"Oh, what a charming young man," the duke's wife remarked and Eddie smiled politely to head toward the foyer. Bill opened the door for him and they slipped out of the ballroom into the nearly empty hall where a woman's voice was laughing from above them on the stairs. 

"Bev, you're gonna give Haystack a heart attack," a voice that was half laughing and Eddie didn't recognize said.

"Yeah," Ben's voice responded. "That, and you're going to get me in trouble."

"I doubt that," Eddie said, finally turning the corner and finding Ben's fiance Bev balancing on one of the handrails. "You must be Beverly."

She jumped down and ran up to him, nearly hugging Eddie before deciding against it and sticking out her hand. "And you are Eddie."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." He turned to face the others and found Bill grinning up at a curly-haired boy who smiled back. "You must be Stan."

The boy nodded and tried to bow before Eddie waved him off. "Oh, don't bother. We're all friends. I'm just Eddie here." Stan smiled, still not believing it until Bill took his hand. Stan looked mortified for a second before looking back to Eddie who nodded.

Eddie looked between the others and finally caught sight of the tall, skinny, mop of curly hair, gaping mouthed guy that was blatantly staring at him. Bill was right, he is cute. Then, when he noticed Eddie seeing him, he snapped out of it and stepped down to meet the rest of them.

"You must be-" _Bill didn't tell me his name._

"Richie Trashmouth Tozier at your service." He bowed dramatically and smirked at Eddie who's face flushed involuntarily.

"A pleasure." He bowed back slightly and smiled at the group. "What are you guys doing out here? Weren't you enjoying the party."

"A little too fancy for all of us losers," Richie laughed and Stan pushed his shoulder.

"Right. Well, if you want, the garden is a lot more interesting than the stairs. We can take you there." He looked at Bill who nodded. They would be safe as long as they stayed on the grounds and Bill would make sure nothing happens.

Richie smiled at Eddie and slung his arm over his shoulder, sending a chill down his spine. "Lead the way, Eds." Eddie rolled his eyes at the trashmouth and started through the halls to the garden. 

"Don't call me Eds."

Bill and Stan were on his heels whispering, probably about Richie's behavior in front of the prince but neither was worried. Eddie wasn't the kind of person to sentence someone to death for a joke and if he talked too much they would be able to butt in. From where they were watching though, Richie and Eddie seemed to be in their own bubble, laughing and teasing each other as if they were old friends.

"Here we are," Eddie said, pulling the glass doors open and watching Richie's eyes light up.

"Woah," he sighed and took a step inside, pulling Eddie in after him.

Eddie understood the shock. The garden is his favorite part of the castle and has spent days just sitting in the glass-enclosed space watching the clouds pass. At night it held some magic to it too. The lanterns were lit, turning the rainbow of flowers into little balls of fire that danced along with the music. If you followed the stone path, Sonia made a clearing for her and her son to sit without the flowers being 'in their face', so it was big enough for the group of teenagers to separate and look around.

Bill continued to follow Eddie as Richie pulled him around, so Eddie pulled away for a second to talk to him while Richie was busy staring at the flowers trying to figure out their colors.

"I'll be okay. Enjoy your time with your boyfriend."

"It's my job."

"You trust Richie?" Bill turned to his friend and smiled.

"With my life."

"Then I'll stay with him. No need to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere." Bill turned to Stan who waved at his boyfriend and was following Mike around. They appeared to be talking about the flowers and Mike could talk about them for hours. Bill would need to save Stan at some point. Why not now?

"You'll call-"

"If I need anything. Go." Bill smiled and ran back to his boyfriend while Eddie turned back to Richie who had just realized his arm candy was missing.

"So, Eds-"

"Don't call me Eds."

"Where have you been hiding all my life?" He continued as if Eddie didn't speak and he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't been hiding. I'm right here." Richie shrugged and slung his arm back around Eddie who sensed that he liked physical attention from anyone, including strangers, but he didn't mind. If anything, it felt right.

"Big Bill has been hiding you from me this whole time. Can't believe the nerve of that guy."

"You like the garden?" Eddie asked.

"It's beautiful here. How did you know where it was?"

"What do you mean?" Richie laughed and Eddie noticed that he had dark green eyes hiding behind his thick glasses.

"You act like you know your way around this place pretty well."

"Well, I would hope so."

"What do you mean?" Richie smiled down at him with his eyebrows creased and it finally connected in Eddie's mind.

"You- you don't know who I am, do you?"

Richie gave him a look over which only made Eddie's cheeks warmer and he shook his head.

"Afraid I don't. I think I would remember someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone so damn cute." He pinched Eddie's cheeks and he couldn't hold back his laugh. "See? Even your laugh is adorable."

"Shut up, Richie," he said with an eye roll. Richie shrugged and stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the distant music coming from the ballroom.

"You want to dance?" Eddie looked up shocked and Richie snickered to himself. He pulled away and bowed again to Eddie, holding out his hand. 

He waited for two breaths before slipping his hand into Richie's and letting him pull him to the middle of the clearing. Richie put his hand on Eddie's hip and pulled him close so that he could reach Richie's shoulder easily. With their hands still intertwined, Richie started swaying and humming along with the song that he clearly didn't know. Eddie tried not to laugh at his antics, but when Richie spun him around he couldn't help it.

Being with Richie just seemed right. There was something about him that just made Eddie feel like a kid again. He wanted to run from the castle and take Richie with him so that he would never stop smiling. That seemed selfish, but he let himself imagine a world where he wasn't a prince and he could run away by this boy who literally swept him off of his feet. That was a perfect world, but here he couldn't run. He had to stay and be the perfect prince and the perfect son.

"Can I stay here forever?" He didn't mean to ask that aloud, but Richie laughed and pulled him closer.

"If I could freeze time, Eds, I would."

The song ended and there was a moment of silence that seemed to cut into the air. Neither of them wanted to step apart, but nothing was holding them together anymore.

"You asked me if I know who you are," Richie said, "Why?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm-"

The glass behind them shattered and Richie pulled Eddie down to the ground, covering him. They heard Bill start to scream and footsteps around them as Stan ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" Richie breathed and Eddie realized that they were practically nose to nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled away and turned to Stan. "Where did that come from?"

"Someone threw a brick into the window," Ben called from where the glass was shattered. "We need to get you back inside."

Eddie nodded and looked at Mike. "I'm fine. Go check on my mother." He nodded and left without another word.

"Your mother?" Richie asked as he pulled Eddie up and they nearly ran back inside with the others close behind.

"The Queen."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. The prince's name isn't Eddie, it's-" His face dropped and Eddie smiled.

"Edward Kaspbrack? Yeah, I know. My dad picked it out for me."

The party was ended quickly after Mike got to Sonia and she realized her precious baby boy was in danger once again. She ran to him and peppered him in kisses and the group just watched in awe as their new friend, the prince who saved hundreds of lives effortlessly, get babied by his mother.

She sent everyone home and Eddie nearly saved his friends from getting the boot too. He wanted them to stay and he wanted to be able to talk to Richie again. This time with Richie knowing who he was dancing with.

"Ma, I'm okay. Seriously. Please stop. I want you to meet some people that I want to work with while I'm the king."

Bill gave him a look and Eddie nodded. They hadn't talked about that, but Eddie knew it was coming soon and he needed help. Sonia looked overjoyed for a split second and Eddie felt the guilt of what he was about to do. That's why she threw this ball in the first place. She wanted him to find a wife, so she turned to Beverly with a concerned eye.

"Are you-"

"Ma, this is Beverly. She's Ben's fiance and I want her to work with me in communications. Ben has vouched for her and we both believe that she would be amazing at stifling any problems that will come our way. Plus, having a female perspective is important in our dealings with the kingdom of Hawkins and their royal family." Sonia stayed silent and Eddie turned to Bev. "If you would like the position, I would love for you to work with me."

She starred, dumbstruck and just nodded. Eddie took that as confirmation and turned back to his mother who was eyeing the other boys.

"I would like Ben and Mike to remain as my consorts. I would also like Stan and Richie to join us. From what Bill tells me, Stan is incredibly intelligent and I can use his insight." Sonia nodded and Eddie could feel the worry emanating from both Bill and Richie behind him. They knew he was planning something, but they couldn't tell what yet and he was okay with that.

"What of him?" she asked, looking to Richie. 

"He saved my life tonight. I trust him." It was an over-exaggeration, but there was no way Eddie was letting Richie go that quickly.

Sonia raised her arms and grabbed Richie into a bone-crushing hug. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Thank you so much for saving my boy."

"Of course," he groaned as she set him back down on the ground. "Anything for our future king."

Eddie tried to figure out if there was malice in his voice, but he could only see Richie's smile as he looked to his friends. Seeing him smile like that gave Eddie room to breathe and let him stand taller.

"Bill?" He turned to his most trusted friend and smiled. "Please find rooms for all of our new guests. I will speak to them later about living arrangements." He nodded and started to steer them all toward the stairs.

"Prince Edward?" Richie whispered so that Sonia could still hear his politeness. "May I speak with you a moment." Eddie's heart soared and he nodded.

"Of course." He turned to his mother. "Goodnight, Ma. Thank you so much."

"Of course, Eddiebear." She kissed his forehead and started up the stairs. "I just wish you would have found a wife at that party."

"Yeah," he sighed, then he turned back to Richie. "Walk with me?" 

He nodded and Eddie grabbed his hand to drag him back into the ballroom. The kitchen staff had cleared everything out in record time and they were alone in the white-columned room where their footsteps were the only sound to greet them.

"So, you're the prince?" Eddie nodded and rolled his eyes at Richie's mischevious smirk.

"What?"

"You were supposed to find a wife tonight?"

"That was the plan."

"But you were dancing with me instead."

"Yes?"

"Does that make me your wife?" Eddie laughed and Richie stepped closer to put his hand back on his hip.

"Oh my god, Richie. I can't even imagine you as a wife." Eddie put his hand back on Richie's shoulder and laced their hands.

"Yeah, I'd probably be insufferable. Always distracting you from your work and playing with the kids."

"Oh, we have kids now?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking two." Richie started swaying and Eddie followed. "A little girl and a little boy. One with a crazy head of curly hair and the other with straight brown hair and the biggest brown eyes you've ever seen."

Eddie listened to Richie speak and he could see it. He could hear their kids laughing as they ran up and down the stairs. Richie was chasing them and pretending to be the big bad wolf as they screamed in joy. He would laugh with them and let them tackle him to the ground only to pick them up again and spin them in circles.

"I don't think I'd be a good husband," Eddie whispered, earning a look from Richie. "I work too much and I wouldn't be able to spend any time with my wife."

"That's why I would help you." Richie shrugged as if it was no problem. "Whatever you needed me to do, me and the kids would be on it. We'd be like spies, saving the world one boring signature at a time." Eddie laughed and looked up at Richie who was glowing. He loved this imaginary world he's created and Eddie would do everything in his power to make it come true.

"This job is difficult," he said putting his head against Richie's shoulder. "I really like you, but I want you to know what you're getting yourself into first."

"So, I can't be your wife?" Eddie smiled.

"Not yet. Maybe someday if we don't drive each other crazy."

"I hate to tell you this Eds, but I met you a few hours ago and I'm already crazy about you."

Eddie looked up into Richie's dark green eyes and smiled so much that his cheeks began to hurt. The honesty pouring out of his eyes could have drowned the prince, but instead, he thrived on it and pulled his dance partner even closer.

"That makes two of us."


	3. The Losers Club Royal Advisory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bev, if I can get you to the kingdom do you think you can talk to the princess?"
> 
> "Yeah, but I don't know anything about them. Ben knows more-"
> 
> "He can teach you. Trust me, when dealing with El, you want as little firepower as possible. She gets scared easily, plus you are a lot like Max. She'll trust you." Eddie looked over at Richie and waited for an explanation. "What?"
> 
> "How do you know anything about Hawkins?"
> 
> "Oh, my brother is the princess's fiance."

Sonia never showed to the Losers Club meetings, but it didn't matter because it was always up to Eddie in the end. If he wanted something done, his mother would do it. there was no conversation because he would already have everything sorted. All she had to do was say yes or sign something that gave him the power to carry through whatever plan he had.

The losers met every day, but they only held Losers Club meetings once a week to talk about what was happening together and stay on the same page. They'd been working together for a month before Eddie finally felt that he could trust them with the secret he had learned from the traders. He brought them up to speed and was relieved when none of the Losers wanted to fight against the kingdom of Hawkins, even though they were stealing the supplies that Derry needed to survive. What made it more complicated was that all communication between the two kingdoms was nearly impossible given the mountain range between them.

Sonia had a theory that Hawkins spies were the attackers that threw the brick during Eddie's ball, but the losers knew better. The police arrested some homeless man that was screaming about the prince being a fairy. Eddie heard that his name was Oscar Bowers and he was kicked out of the ball almost instantly for trying to attack another guest and stealing their pearls. It all made sense, but Sonia didn't want to believe it.

When Eddie brought up the impending war, he tried to read the emotions that crossed Richie's face. First was dread, then wonder, then understanding, then he sat silently thinking as the others thought of alternative plans. So far, they had nothing.

"You gave us all jobs to keep us away from the war, didn't you?" he whispered to Eddie and the prince nodded. "Very smart, Eds." 

Eddie tried to hide his flushing face, but Richie wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Beverly.

"Bev, if I can get you to the kingdom do you think you can talk to the princess?"

"Yeah, but I don't know anything about them. Ben knows more-"

"He can teach you. Trust me, when dealing with El, you want as little firepower as possible. She gets scared easily, plus you are a lot like Max. She'll trust you." Eddie looked over at Richie and waited for an explanation. "What?"

"How do you know anything about Hawkins?"

"Oh, my brother is the princess's fiance."

Eddie wasn't the only one to be surprised by this news apparently as Bill and Stan both screamed "What?"

"She ran away from home and met him in the woods while he was looking for his friend. It's a long story," he waved off. "My brother Mike will listen to me. As long as someone who is not me talks to El, everything should get sorted without any problem."

"Did you piss her off?" Stan asked and Richie shook his head.

"Just an expert at annoyance." He turned to Eddie and smiled, making Eddie bite his tongue to hold back some dumb comment like _'I could kiss you right now.'_

"So," he cleared his throat. "Richie and Bev are going to Hawkins as soon as possible. Ben, Bev needs to know everything she can about their traditions and how to approach the royal family. Bill, I need you to find someone in the guard willing to escort them there and back once they're done." They nodded and he turned to the others. "Stan and Mike, I need you guys to help me write something to the royal family saying that this is in no means a threat or an act of war. We just want to figure out what's happening and solve it as diplomatically as possible." 

They all agreed and Eddie took a breath. One obstacle at a time.

Richie leaned over and whispered into his ear. "You're adorable when you boss people around. Very sexy."

He started to fan himself and Eddie pushed him back, nearly making him fall off his chair. He caught himself and relished in Eddie's laugh. Then they both looked around at their friends and flushed.

"Next order of business," Eddie started again. "While you guys are traveling, some of our supplies might be endangered. What do you think we should do about it?"

"We should send escorts to make sure that doesn't happen," Stan said and Bill shook his head.

"Our military is a-a-already spread as thin as it will go. I-i-if we do that it might be seen as aggressive."

"I don't know," Ben said opening his notebook and writing something. "It's survival equipment at this point. If we don't get those supplies we might freeze during the winter."

The others talked and Eddie looked over to Richie who was absorbing every word.

"What do you think," he whispered and Richie smiled.

"Well, you already know what you're going to do, don't you?" He bit his lip and waited for Richie to continue. "It's going to suck, but we have to take the risk that the supplies will be stolen. It's not worth making Hawkins angry if it is their doing. There's no contest between a few blankets and hundreds of people dying in a war. The good thing is that if we resolve this peacefully and Bev and I can convince Mike and El to help us they might be able to provide us with some replacement supplies or give us resources to help our people. Plus, the soldiers have to come with us to make sure that everything goes smoothly. It would be a waste of lives to put them with supplies that might not get stolen in the first place."

The table fell silent as they listened to Richie in wonder. Eddie smiled and leaned to whisper in Richie's ear.

"You're going to make a wonderful wife."

"Shut up, Eds." Richie pushed Eddie back into his chair but slung his arm across his shoulder. "Anything else on the agenda today?"

Eddie shrugged. "Paperwork." 

Richie nodded, knowing that Eddie hated dragging everyone else into the boring side of diplomacy and turned to Bill. "When will be able to leave?"

"T-t-tomorrow at the earliest."

"Perfect. Alright Beverly, it's time to hit those books with Mr. Arm Candy over here." She rolled her eyes, but let Ben lead her to the library where they would be able to find everything they needed about the history of Hawkins.

"Y-y-you'll be okay?" Bill asked and Eddie nodded.

"Worst that can happen is a papercut." Bill smiled and left to find someone ready for traveling.

"I'll go find some old agreements between Hawkins and Derry," Mike said standing and pulling Stan after him. "Maybe we'll find something that we can include in the letter."

"Good idea. Make sure to grab the stamp from my office," Eddie said not looking up from his stack of papers.

"On it," Mike saluted and they vanished out the door, leaving Richie and Eddie in the meeting room.

"So," Richie immediately sat on the table and grabbed a page. "What do you need me to do? Did I act queenly? Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"You did perfectly today," Eddie said trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. "All you need to do is help me come to a decision and, when necessary, take charge of situations I can't. Not to mention your connection with Hawkins. Any more surprise relatives?"

"Just a cousin in the Russian mafia." Eddie looked up and Richie raised his hands. "Kidding. Kinda. How can I help you now?"

"Tell me about your family."

"That's going to help you?"

"No," he said turning a page to read the back. "Just curious."

Richie shrugged and grabbed Eddie's empty hand to play with his palm. "Nothing exciting."

"You have a brother," he started and marked a page he would have to respond to.

"Twin brother, Mike. We grew up here, in Derry. Then our parents split when we were fourteen. Mom took Mike to Hawkins and dad kept me here. He became an alcoholic and I quickly was trying to find any excuse to stay out of the house I could find. I met Stan and Bill in school and we were inseparable, but they were always falling over each other and being lovey, so I always felt like the third-wheel." 

Eddie nodded and swapped the page, reading about the drought that some of the farmers expected for the upcoming spring. They were worried that the crop would be ruined and Eddie couldn't do anything about it now. It was too late to start saving for the next season. It was too late now.

"I'm sure that he's the cutest person in the world if he would just pay attention to his wife."

"Huh?" Richie smiled and looked down at the paper.

"I know I haven't been raised on this, but I really want to help. Can you teach me? I want to be useful."

"You are useful."

"Eds, please. I've been here a month and you always hide the scary stuff from me. You know I'll stand by you, whatever it is." Eddie sighed and got up onto the table to sit next to Richie who looped their arms together.

"The farmers in the southern section are worried that next year there will be a drought. It's too late for them to start saving food and the kingdom's going to suffer for it. If we don't have that food and the supplies get stolen for the winter, who knows who will be left."

"Can we ask other kingdoms for help?"

"We never made relations with the other kingdoms. We don't have anyone that cares about us enough to let their own people suffer to save some of ours. We just have to pray that the drought never happens and that the farmers are wrong."

"Are they normally wrong?"

"No."

"We could ask Hawkins, but you're right. We don't have a strong connection with them yet and asking for two favors while we're so desperate is not good." Eddie looked up at him and smiled. He loved to see Richie in his work mode. "Still, I can ask Mike what he thinks and start building those relations. That way if something like this happens again we'll be prepared."

"If we make friends with any other kingdoms it will mean we get stronger along with them. It's a great idea."

Richie smiled at him, then an idea crossed his mind and Eddie watched as the smile fell. "What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Richie sighed.

"Do you really need me here?"

Eddie shook his head and leaned away from him. "What? Sorry. I must have something in my ear because I just heard you ask me-"

"Eds-"

"Of course I need you. I- I need you to help me make the right decisions. Why are you asking me that? Are you leaving?" With that question, Eddie's heart started to pound out of his chest. 

Even though they had only known each other for a month, they were practically inseparable. Richie would help him relax when he finally got a break, but when they were in a meeting he always made the room feel lighter. It was as if Eddie couldn't breathe in a room without Richie being there too. He helped him think and made the world seem clearer and now he just wants to leave?

Richie grabbed his cheeks and Eddie snapped back to the meeting room. "Eds, I need you to breathe."

He didn't realize he wasn't until Richie forced a breath out of his lungs. He took one deep breath after another as Richie whispered into his ear and held his cheeks.

"I'm okay," he whispered and Richie sighed.

"I don't want to leave. It was just an idea."

"Tell me. Please."

Richie smiled and kissed his forehead, which was a nice new development in their relationship. "After we leave Hawkins and report back to you about what they say, it would be smart for Bev and me to travel to more kingdoms and start learning everything we can about them. It would let us start to form relationships with the royal families and might mean keeping the kingdom safe one day."

"And you have to do this because-" Eddie didn't continue, but he watched as Richie's face turned a bright red. His head shot downward and he started playing with Eddie's palm again. "Richie?"

"I don't. Not if you don't want me to. I just thought-" He cut himself off and the pieces clicked in Eddie's mind.

"As the king, it would be good for you to have a previous relationship with the royal families without expectations on either side." 

Richie was still staring at his hands as they flexed Eddie's fingers one after another. 

Eddie couldn't believe how much it thrilled him to think that Richie was thinking of the future like that. He was taking it seriously and wanted to help Eddie in any way he could even if it meant that the two of them would be separated for God knows how long. That was a sacrifice Richie was willing to give up, but he said he wouldn't if Eddie said the word.

"You'll write to me?" he asked and Richie looked up to meet his eyes.

"Every day."

"That's excessive."

"Don't care. I'll write until my hand falls off if I need to."

Eddie smiled and looked down at their hands. "I think it's smart for you to bring Ben along. He knows everything there is to know about the other kingdoms. If you have him, we might be able to make some friends."

Richie nodded and Eddie caught his eyes again. He could get lost in those eyes forever, but he had farmers to worry about while Richie has a princess to meet. They would be okay. Eddie knew it.

"Richie?"

"Yeah Eds?"

"When you get back after you visit all the kingdoms, will you marry me?" Richie laughed and kissed his forehead again, making Eddie's heart trip over itself.

"Don't you think we're a little young?"

"My parents got married at eighteen. Plus, I'm waiting until you get back to actually propose. Who knows how long that will be."

"I assure you. If that's what's waiting for me when I come home, I'll be back before you can say Trashmouth Tozier." 

"That's what I'm counting on," Eddie smirked, then he grabbed Richie and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't think that Richie is smart, but I think the opposite. I think he's brilliant and just doesn't like to show it off. When there's someone to impress though, you better believe Richie Tozier is going to show off as much as possible.


	4. The Future of Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Eddie loved.
> 
> He loved his family. He loved his husband. This was the life they always wanted and here it is. Perfection all because of Richie. He did all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added a trans character. Fight me.  
> You'll lose.

"El and Mike said that they want to stay longer next time they visit the kingdom. They said that they want to visit by the end of the month," Bev said during her report and Eddie laughed.

"They better be staying longer this time. They barely got to spend any time with Lily and Olivia when they were here last and I got an earful from both of them about it." He sighed and Bev rolled her eyes.

Over the years they've known each other, Bev knew more than anyone that Eddie loves when his friends visit the castle, no matter the circumstances. He especially loves to see Richie surrounded by the people he worked so hard to bring together and couldn't help but beam with pride every single time. It was sickeningly sweet.

"They appreciated the supplies that we provided them with and Dustin is insisting on repaying us."

"Absolutely not."

"I know. I told him you would say that."

"They saved our people during the worst year of rain without even knowing us. There is no way in hell-"

"I know, Eddie. Hawkins was the only reason we survived that winter. I know." He looked down at the pages in front of him and sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She looked him over and glanced at Bill who was lurking over Eddie's shoulder as he had been for years. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. 

"He's tired," he said and Eddie's head jerked up.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine."

"Yes you are," Bev said and walked around the table to sit next to him. "When was the last time you took a break?"

"Richie took me for a walk in the garden-" Bev raised her eyebrows. "- a week ago."

"That's what I thought," she said and grabbed the pages he was riffling through. "I'll take these to Stan and Mike. You find Richie and relax for the day. I'll let you know if anything happens."

"But-"

"Eddie, go spend time with your family." She smiled and vanished from the room, taking all of his work with her.

"When she sets her mind to something-" Bill didn't need to finish and Eddie laughed.

"Tell me about it." He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, it looks like I have the afternoon off. You can go home if you want, Bill."

He shook his head. "I'll go hunt for Stan. He's probably running himself ragged just like you."

"We're a really good team."

"Yeah, too good sometimes. It's scary." Eddie snickered and led the way down the hall and toward the library where he wished Bill good luck and started his mission to hunt down the notorious trashmouth.

As he neared the foyer he heard a deep voice roaring, followed by the squeals of laughter that seemed to have flooded the castle over the last few years.

"Richie?" Eddie rounded the corner and three sets of eyes fell on him.

"Daddy!" He smiled as his two beautiful kids ran up the stairs followed closely by his husband who was grinning from ear to ear. 

He picked up Lily who got to him first and kissed her cheeks. Her long brown hair and big puppy-dog eyes perfectly matched his and Richie loved to point out that they even had the same cute chubby cheeks. She had just turned four and when Eddie put her back down, she ran back to Richie who picked her up instead to let Olivia get a hug too.

Olivia was the spitting image of Richie in every way. Even at six, the mop of curls on his head are uncontrollable and he loves it. He says that when he grows up he wants to be king just like his daddies and Richie nearly cried when he said that. He kissed his cheeks too and he laughed just like his sister.

"How are my favorite kiddos today?" Olivia wiggled out of Eddie's arms and spun in a circle.

"Great! We were playing hide and seek and Daddy was cheating."

Richie scoffed. "I was not!"

"I saw you peaking!" Eddie laughed at his husband.

"You got busted."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and climbed the last few steps to give Eddie a kiss. "How was the meeting with Bev?"

"All is good. She said I've been working too hard and need to take a break so she stole everything and took it to Mike."

"Sounds about right. I haven't seen you all week," he whined, kissing Eddie's cheeks. "I need attention from my Eds or I'll go crazy."

"Well, you have me for the rest of the day." Richie hummed into his ear sending heat to Eddie's face. "Not like that, you- weirdo."

"Nice catch."

"Beep beep." Richie smiled at their little code-word and pressed one last kiss against Eddie's neck before turning back to their kids.

"Olivia, didn't you have something exciting to tell Daddy?" He looked up at Richie, confused for a second before Richie sighed and whispered into his ear.

"Oh yeah, Daddy, Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"I chose my name today!"

"You did?" Eddie looked up at Richie who was beaming, so Eddie assumed that it would be another awful name like Frank or Meatball. Both of which were shot down by Eddie as well as both kids. "Well? What is it?"

"Oliver," he said. "It's like Olivia, but for a boy."

Eddie smiled and knelt down to hug his son. "I love it. It's perfect for you."

Oliver hugged him tightly, then grabbed his hand to drag him to the kitchen. "Daddy's been working all day," he explained to Lily. "He's always hungry after he works."

"You know me so well," Eddie laughed. He turned to Richie and caught him staring. "What?"

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Of course?"

"I was staring at you like an idiot for a few minutes because I thought you were the most beautiful person in the whole world."

Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled at the memory. "Yeah. Richie, what are you getting at?"

"I told you that this would happen. Two kids, a little girl, and a little boy. One with a crazy head of curly hair and the other with straight brown hair and the biggest brown eyes you've ever seen. I got it perfectly." Eddie thought back to the night where they danced for hours after the rest of the castle had gone to sleep with no music. He remembered every word.

"You're missing the part where you said you would be my wife."

Richie laughed and slung his arm over Eddie's shoulder, making their noses touch. "I also forgot to tell you that you would be an amazing husband. Damn. I was so close."

"Daddy!" Lily said, poking her head out from behind her brother. "That's a bad word."

"Oh, you're right baby. I'm sorry." She nodded and he was in the clear. "Come on. Let's go make some food. These gremlins are probably starving."

"Daddy, don't call us gremlins." Oliver led the way with his sister's hand in his. 

"Oh," he thought for a moment. "Maybe I should call you lunch instead!" 

He took off after the kids, pretending to be a monster, and they screamed, running off into the dining room where Richie easily followed them around the table. He grabbed Lily and flipped her upside down for a second before Oliver attached himself to Richie's leg and fought for his sister to be put down. He complied, putting Lily down and instead lifted Oliver over his head as they all laughed.

This is what Eddie loved.

He loved his family. He loved his husband. This was the life they always wanted and here it is. Perfection all because of Richie. He did all of this.

He worked for years, building strong relationships with every kingdom he could get into so that they would never need to worry about their children ruling over Derry. They would grow up in a world of peace and know how to keep it that way. Eddie would make sure of that.

Richie did all of that while writing to Eddie every single day as he promised. He would tell Eddie about everything from every person that he, Bev, and Ben met to how dry the meal was in the castle. He preserved every second that they were apart in those letters and they made Eddie certain that he would marry Richie. 

Not only did those letters make him laugh, but they made him cry. 

Richie wrote about how much he missed Eddie and how he was going crazy without hearing Eddie call him 'wife'. Eddie responded to every single letter and the moment Richie returned, he proposed. There was no warning for Sonia or the kingdom and there were suddenly two kings madly in love and supported by every royal family that was forced to listen to Richie gushing about his boyfriend as they were apart. 

Sonia died soon after due to a heart attack and the rest is history. 

Richie and Eddie were the first people to bring peace to the world in over three hundred years. Oliver and Lily would learn from them and continue to protect the world with everything they have, he knew it, but for now they were just kids. Beautiful, amazing kids. 

"Eds?" He shook his head and saw that Lily and Oliver were already sitting, waiting for their dads to join them. "You okay."

"I'm better than okay. This is perfect." 

Richie smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah. I love you, Eds."

"I love you too Richie, but don't call me Eds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what story to write next. I've been working so hard on this and The Dreams We Share and now both of them are done. What am I supposed to do now?  
> Any requests?


End file.
